


Wavin' Flag

by GuindiTao



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, español
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuindiTao/pseuds/GuindiTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inventario de recuerdos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La ciudad de Nueva York era enorme y aun así parecía que toda la población mundial viviera ahí, o eso es lo que pensó Jonathan mientras apretaba fuerte contra él su bolso, evitaba chocar contra la gente entrando al subte y se acomodaba mejor los auriculares que en el apuro habían quedado totalmente torcidos. Sin embargo sintió que era la primera vez en sus 19 años que se sentía libre, totalmente sólo pero libre.

 

Vivir en Nueva York era su sueño desde que en la secundaria decidió que todo lo que quería era estar sobre un escenario, en aquellos teatros que sólo lograba ver por videos caseros de youtube. Él quería ser esa persona vestida en brillantes disfraces, corriendo, viviendo, sintiendo, cantando sobre los amplios e iluminados escenarios. Fue realmente una suerte contactarse con una chica durante el verano que tenía sus mismas metas, vivir en Nueva York para empezar (y compartir los gastos del alquiler, claro).

 

Apuró el paso y entró en un pequeño bar ubicado en Broadway y Walker St. (no sabía si llamarlo casualidad, destino o capricho), el único lugar donde consiguió trabajo después de semanas de mandar cvs. No era que la idea le ilusionara, después de todo su fuerte nunca fue el equilibrio o la memoria para recordar cosas como agua sin o con gas, pero sentía que todo formaba parte de esta nueva experiencia, de esta nueva vida. Es por eso que esa fría mañana de enero llegó temprano a trabajar, aún antes que el mismo dueño. 

 

Sintió que los dedos parecían a punto de congelarse y los guardó en los bolsillos del tapado, mirando al cielo, las nubes negras y el viento frío anunciaban tormenta y Jonathan intentó recordar en cuál de todas las cajas de la mudanza estaba su paraguas.

 

Después de ese momento no tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus pertenencias, el trabajo era duro y constante, al estar tan cerca del centro la gente no dejaba de entrar y pedir, y exigir rapidez y eficiencia, mesas y cafés.

 

-Te vas a acostumbrar-. Es todo lo que sus compañeros le repetían ya que no había demasiado tiempo para una charla formal. Nada de hola, ¿Qué tal?, me llamo Michael. O espero que te sientas cómodo con nosotros, y a la noche salimos ¿te unís?

 

Recién al mediodía en su hora de almuerzo consiguió sentarse y mirar por la ventana, la calle estaba oscura y las pocas personas que la transitaban lo hacían a paso rápido.

 

-Llueve, nieva, no sé qué será realmente pero te recomiendo que te abrigues si vas a salir. – La voz provenía de la mesa de adelante y Jonathan desvió la vista hacia allí, pero sólo encontró a un joven con gruesos anteojos negros, lapicera de tinta azul en mano y lo que asumió era un crucigrama, sobre la mesa. Jonathan convencido de que debe haber imaginado todo, después de todo el bar está prácticamente repleto, nadie tendría que haberle hablado a él puntualmente,  volvió a dar un mordisco a su pizza cuando el chico lo miró y sonrió. – ¿Trabajas acá?

 

-Sí, pero estoy en receso ahora.- Jonathan al darse cuenta de lo rudo que sonó el comentario, agregó-  igual podes pedirme lo que quieras, no tengo ningún problema en traerlo.

 

\- Podrías venir a sentarte conmigo, no me gusta almorzar solo y menos en días como estos. – Ambos se miraron y al final Jonathan agarró su plato y su vaso de Sprite y se sentó  frente al otro.

 

\- No sé si esto está permitido, comer con la clientela digo… Es mi primer día.

 

\- No creo que les moleste mucho, digamos que soy un viejo conocido del dueño.

 

\- oh.- es toda la respuesta que Jonathan dio, el joven seguía sonriendo al volver a prestar atención al crucigrama y sin embargo Jonathan no le podía sacar los ojos de encima mientras comía. Se preguntó si debería tomarlo como una actitud normal de la gente de grandes ciudades, invitar a completos desconocidos a sus mesas, no sintió que debía tomarlo como un flirteo porque no es como que el otro haya intentado siquiera saber su nombre, ni siquiera lo miró cuando Jonathan apoyó con demasiada fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa haciendo que un poco de la gaseosa cayera sobre la mesa, sólo agarró una servilleta de plástico y limpió la bebida, antes de volver a prestar total atención a su revista y Jonathan sintió que debía decir algo, hablar sobre el clima, preguntarle a qué se dedicaba, si le gustaba también las sopas de letras o los juegos de lógica _, cualquier cosa_.

 

\- No es por echarte, aprecio realmente tu compañía, pero creo que deberías volver a trabajar… - El joven levantó la mirada hasta posarla en su pecho y sonrió- Jonathan.

 

 _¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de la estúpida placa con su nombre?_ Pensó luego Jonatahn mientras caminaba por la mesa tratando de recordar pedidos y no tirar las bandejas. _Estúpido. Claro que no iba a preguntar un nombre que tuvo delante durante al menos quince minutos._ Poco después de haber vuelto al trabajo, el joven llamó al mesero que lo atendía y pagó, saliendo rápidamente del bar y Jonathan no pudo dejar de recriminarse el hecho de no haber preguntado el nombre de aquel extraño y no es tan cara dura para empezar una relación con un compañero de trabajo bajo el tópico: Nombre de tu cliente.   

 

-          Muchacho, ya podes irte. Mañana a la misma hora. – Eso es todo lo que el jefe le dijo antes de casi empujarlo hasta la puerta. Por ahí, y sólo por ahí, Jonathan tenía la ilusión de que en cualquier momento el extraño volviera a entrar, pero eso no sucedió, así que se puso su sweater rojo, arriba el tapado y salió del bar.

 

Eran las tres de la tarde y se sentía como si fueran las diez, sino más. Hacía frío, mucho frío y toda la ropa de mayor abrigo de Jonathan seguía en esas cajas que todavía no había tenido tiempo de desempacar, junto con el paraguas. Llovía, fuerte, espeso y los pocos techos que podrían cubrirlo hasta la boca del subte estaban abarrotados de gente esperando que pase la lluvia. Pero él estaba agotado y no le importa mojarse si podía llegar temprano a una cama, así que comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, intentando así al menos no mojarse tanto.

 

-          No funciona así, ¿no sabías que se hizo un estudio en el que se demostró que correr o caminar es exactamente igual a los efectos de mojarse o no bajo la lluvia?- Rápidamente Jonathan sintió que la lluvia ya no lo mojaba aunque la seguía escuchando fuerte y claro y levantó la cabeza, un paraguas negro lo estaba cubriendo.- Toma, vivo cerca. Parece que lo vas a necesitar más que yo.

 

 Jonathan agarró el mango del paraguas y miró al mismo chico, que horas antes le había pedido que compartan una mesa, cruzar la calle en dirección contraria al subte. Tuvo ganas de seguirlo, devolverle el paraguas, agradecerle, _preguntarle el nombre maldita sea._ Pero por alguna razón se quedó ahí parado, como si una fuerza superior lo estuviese clavando en el suelo, era el peso del cansancio, del frío, de las ganas de llegar a una cama y a una cena, eso se dijo cuando llegó frente a su departamento de la calle 167th pleno Queens. (En serio quería saber su nombre)

 

Dejó el paraguas al lado de la puerta y sacó la llave, sus manos temblaban ligeramente. A penas había llegado a NY había entrado al departamento pero sólo había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y salir hacia el trabajo, y su compañera de departamento no estaba. Mientras abría la puerta sospechó que ese era uno de esos momentos que iban a cambiar demasiadas cosas y tuvo deseos de volverla a cerrar y huir a casa, de nuevo a Lancaster, de nuevo al sol de California.

 

-¡Hola! Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca, que te habían secuestrado y tirado e iba a tener que empezar a buscarte en todas las comisarías y morgues, sabes cómo es la vida de la gran ciudad. – Lea era una chica pequeña, con grandes ojos marrones y vestida con un pijama blanco con demasiados volados, Jonathan tuvo la sensación de estar viendo a una pequeña niña que habla demasiado.

 

-Sorpresa, sobreviví al primer día de la gran ciudad.

 

-Genial, porque nos hice cena. No quería tener que tirarla y... –Una sonrisa casi tímida adornó la cara de Lea mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.- nos compré tickets para un show a la noche, pensé que iba a ser una buena forma de conocernos-. Jonathan la siguió, el departamento era bastante pequeño, tenía una sola habitación que ocupaba Lea, el living que era donde él iba a estar durmiendo y una cocina/comedor que era apenas más grande que el baño.

 

-Lea, te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo y el dejarme ser tu compañero de alquiler pero tengo que decirte que… - Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero sólo salió un sonido ahogado, sintió cómo las mejillas comenzaban a arder y las orejas quemaban, pero los ojos oscuros seguían fijos en él.

 

-Estás cansado, entiendo… debería haberte preguntando antes. No importa, podemos ir otro día.- Lo que no estaba dicho en esa frase es que claro que importaba, que seguramente Lea había gastado gran parte de su sueldo en esas entradas, que todo lo que intentaba era hacerlo sentir cómodo y Jonathan, siguiendo un impulso, agarró con fuerza las manos de ella entre las suyas.

 

-No, no. Vamos. No es eso, sólo quería decirte…- Cierra los ojos, porque la mirada de Lea es demasiado intensa y no ayudaba precisamente al momento.- soy gay. – Largó un suspiro involuntario y abrió los ojos, soltando sus manos.

 

-¡Genial! No estaba interesada igual, no es que no te encuentre lindo…- Lea sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de agarrar dos platos y servir la comida.- Simplemente no sos mi tipo. Ahora a comer que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

-¿No hay que trabajar mañana?- Preguntó Jonathan mientras bajaba dos vasos de la alacena.

 

-Claro, alguien tiene que atender llamadas y recibir a empresarios, pero no por eso vamos a privarnos de las delicias de la ciudad.

 

-Por supuesto que no, Lea. – Se miraron por sobre el humo de los espaguetis y se sonrieron.  Si Jonathan tuvo por unos segundos la sensación de que haber ido a NY había sido un error todas esas dudas se desvanecieron junto al humo que ascendía. La sonrisa de Lea lo llevó a ese lugar que antes sólo ocupaban los abrazos de su padre y los ojos de su madre, a ese lugar llamado _casa_ y que a lo largo de todos los siguientes años de amistad con Lea iba a volver constantemente.

 

Esa noche fueron a ver un recital de música country, y aunque Jonathan en algún otro momento de su vida hubiera pasado de ir para quedarse en cama con un buen libro, era su primera noche en NY, y Lea estaba frenética.

 

-Algún día, yo voy a estar en ese escenario y voy a pasar la noche cantando canciones melosas…

 

-¿Puedo elegir la lista de canciones cuando lleguemos a casa?

 

Jonathan apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, y le sonrió. Las luces del bar estaban bajas, había demasiado humo de cigarrillo y la guitarra de Aaron Watson sonaba ligeramente desafinada.

 

-Me da miedo pensar que por ahí voy a terminar cantando todo un repertorio de Shania Twain.- Cuando terminó el recital, las manos de los dos seguían fuertemente unidas y Lea se apretó un poco contra su costado.

 

- _Man, I’m feeeling like a woman._ – La potente voz de ella llenó la calle vacía y Jonathan se apretó un poco más contra su cálido cuerpo. Hacía tanto frío que se encontró mirando alrededor y preguntándose cómo podía ser que no nevara.

 

-Prefiero hacer covers de rythm & blues.

 

-Alicia Keys, definitivamente, Jonathan. Va a ser tu hit de la noche.

 

La vida en NY lo llevó muchas veces a cuestionarse cosas elementales, a buscar respuestas en un mundo en el que el tiempo era sólo para ser usado productivamente (trabajar, estudiar canto, tener clases de teatro, presentarse a castings, ver obras, ser rechazado, trabajar horas extras). Medio año después de haber empezado a trabajar en el bar, quedó contratado para un musical.

 

La experiencia de saber que ya está, que todos los esfuerzos valieron la pena, que saber cuándo y dónde estar no es algo banal, hicieron con el correr de los años que Jonathan tenga muy pocos recuerdos de ese momento en el que salió del teatro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara, su remera blanca con los bordes inferiores arrugados de tanto apretarla para contrarrestar la tensión que sentía en el estómago, y lo primero que hizo fue marcar un número (que es el día de hoy en el que jura que ni siquiera lo pensó). – Me dieron el papel.

 

-A mí también.- La voz del otro lado sonó cortada, ahogada y Jonathan se desplomó en medio de Broadway, sus rodillas demasiado débiles ante el peso de la felicidad.

 

Básicamente si tuviera que hacer un racconto en menos de diez palabras de su vida diría: _Mi destino está donde Lea Michele está._ Como si haber conseguido los papeles principales para la misma obra no fuera suficiente, la vida se encargó de unirlos constantemente. Un año después de empezar Spring Awakening Jonathan le presentó a Ryan Murphy a Lea para interpretar un papel en una serie de televisión. Había varios roles disponibles pero la contrataron para el principal y así es como Lea Michele se tornó la cara visible de un programa televisivo que intentaba representar la terrible vida en la secundaria, Glee. A los pocos meses, Lea insistió para que Jonathan tuviera también un papel en la serie.

 

Así fue como ambos conocieron a Chris Colfer.

 

Del chico que conoció en su primer día de trabajo y que no cruzó hasta varios años más tarde, Jonathan no volvió a pensar. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con un paraguas negro (Lea tenía la tendencia a usar lo primero que se le cruzara y después simplemente abandonarlo por algún lado del departamento) y pensaba que tenía que devolverlo, pero ya hasta la cara del otro se le hacía borrosa.

 

Una noche a principios del año 2007, era un día de semana así que no tenían que estar en el teatro, ambos estaban cenando cuando Lea sacó algo de su bolso. Un dvd. – Me compré toda la primera temporada de Heroes, ¿qué te parece si hacemos noche de serie? Hace mucho que no nos desvelamos por una buena causa.

 

-No sabía que le llamabas a tu novio una mala causa. – Lea apretó la caja del dvd contra su pecho y lo miró desafiante.- Dije NOS, no es mi culpa si no te queres unir a nuestras noches de desvelo.

 

Aquella fría noche del 2007, gracias a Lea Michele, Jonathan redescubrió, un año después y por medio de una pantalla, a aquella persona que le había pedido que se siente con él en un pequeño bar y le había dado su paraguas para evitar que se mojara. Sólo tuvo que agarrar su notebook, buscar Sylar en google y ahí apareció el nombre que tanto había querido saber. Zachary Quinto. Lo leyó en voz alta, saboreando el sonido, reclámandolo, recordando un par de ojos oscuros y un crucigrama y se prometió, bajo la atónita mirada de su amiga, encontrarlo.    

 

 

 

 


	2. Heaven on Earth

_Heaven on Earth._

 _That’s what you’ve made for me_

 _Since the day we met._

 

Apenas entró al canal, a la primera persona que Darren Criss conoció fue a Chris Colfer, tenía sentido después de todo era el actor del personaje por el que  se creó el papel de Blaine. Sin embargo fue a la vez chocante. Chris estaba sentado en la silla que en el respaldo decía Darren Criss, tenía las piernas, enfundadas en jeans demasiado ajustados para ser cómodos, apoyadas sobre otra silla y en sus manos un libreto.

 

-Hola. – Su voz sonó extraña, como estrangulada, como si los músculos de la garganta se hubieran unido a la presión y tensión que sentía en su pecho. Chris levantó los ojos del libreto, los anteojos cayendo apenas por su nariz respingada.

 

-¿Darren?- un extraño sonido salió de su garganta, algo que podía sonar a mjm y la sonrisa de Chris se extendió a sus ojos. – Me alegro de conocerte por algún medio que no sea youtube y encima con el pelo corto. Todo un cambio.

 

-Personalmente considero que el afro era mi estilo.- Chris se levantó, dejando el libreto sobre la silla y extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela.

 

-No lo dudo, mi Harry Potter imaginario siempre fue pro-afro. Daniel Radcliffe tiene el pelo muy lacio, sin contar con que tiene los ojos azules. Grave error. – La presión en el pecho desapareció en el momento en que Darren sostuvo la mano de su co-actor con la suya. Fue como si Chris hubiera dicho: “Soy Chris Colfer y de ahora en más estas en mis manos”. Lo cuál era bastante literal.

 

Era noviembre y comenzaba a hacer frío, Chris se sentó en la silla al lado de la suya y volvió a agarrar el libreto. - ¿Crees que Blaine va a durar? Digo, canta Teenage Dream, no puede no durar ¿Cómo te ves cambiando dragones y Hogwarts, por maquillaje y un viaje a Cali en la playa donde terminas en un motel? – La sonrisa en la cara de Chris creció hasta ser dolorosa de mirar y Darren largó una gran bocanada de aire antes de reír, sus manos aferradas a los hombros del otro.

 

-No sé qué pensaras, pero terminar en un motel con Kurt suena aún más entretenido que ganar el Trofeo de las tres casas.- Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que el comentario podría haber sonado extremadamente desubicado, pero Chris sólo tiró la cabeza para atrás, mirándolo.

 

\- Creo, y deberías decírselo a Blaine, que Kurt preferiría algo como… un baño en un teatro de Broadway. Sucio, bajo, ya sabes cómo es…- Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si su punto fuera obvio.

 

-Yo creo que  a Blaine le gustaría más algún pasillo oscuro de la escuela. Los baños de un teatro son demasiado poco formales. Una persona que usa gel no puede tener relaciones en un baño público, es como una regla general del universo. Como la de la gravedad.  

 

El momento era extraño, después de todo nadie empieza una relación hablando de en dónde su personaje tendría sexo. O no. Sin embargo, Darren, todavía con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Chris, sintió que había roto una gran barrera, sintió que ya pocas cosas podrían ser incómodas entre ambos. Cuando esa tarde, horas después, filmaron efectivamente Teenage Dream, se dio cuenta al ver a Chris, al ver a Kurt mejor dicho, que Blaine y él eran como esas personas que están destinadas. Que se conocen y el mundo parece detenerse a mirarlos, a empujarlos contra el otro, a unirlos. Lo sabe cuándo Kurt sonríe y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y Blaine sigue cantando sobre ser su sueño adolescente.

 

-Hoy es noche de películas en mi casa. La verdad es que creo que sólo va a venir Lea, por ahí también Mark.- Había algo en la forma en que Chris dijo esas palabras, que hizo que Darren dejara de pelear con la corbata de Dalton para mirarlo, pero la cara del castaño era ilegible.- Entiendo si es un poco pronto, pero créeme. Tengo la sensación que Blaine no va a ser un personaje de un solo capítulo.

 

-Genial ¿Qué vamos a ver? No me traje muchos dvds y la mayoría que tengo acá son musicales. Creo que deben estar hartos ya… - Chris sonrió y se terminó de sacar la corbata, la colgó en una de las perchas del vestidor y sacó del pantalón su teléfono, dándoselo a Darren.

 

-dvds sobran en mi casa, anotá tu número. Así te mando mi dirección y tenes un número al que llamar si te perdes.

 

La cercanía, la admisión tan rápida, las continuas sonrisas, lograron que Darren olvidara por unos segundos que Chris era un completo desconocido que ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. – Suena a que es costumbre esta… reunión.

 

-Lo es. Nos tratamos de juntar una vez al menos cada quince días, pero ya ves que la mayoría tiene otros compromisos.

 

-¿No voy a ser un intruso?- Darren trató, de verdad trató, de que su voz no temblara tanto, al menos no al mismo nivel en el que sus manos estaban temblando dentro de los bolsillos del saco. Chris levantó una ceja y lo miró serio.- Digo, apenas grabé un capitulo y hasta ahí es mi contrato. Creo que desentonaría.

 

-¿Cuándo alguno de nosotros entonó? Creeme Darren, van a adorarte. Además es cierto que filmaste un contrato por sólo este capítulo y sólo Teenage Dream, pero no creo que las fans dejen que Blaine desaparezca tan rápido. Sin ir más lejos, no creo que yo deje que Blaine se vaya. Así que, te paso la dirección más tarde.

 

Apenas llegó a la habitación del hotel donde estaba parando por los pocos días que tenía que estar en LA, cuando su teléfono vibró.

 

 _Chico nuevo, en 30 te estoy pasando a buscar.Mark._

 

¿Mark? Pensó Darren mientras distribuía su peso de un pie al otro pensando ¿Conocía a un Mark? ¿Por ahí uno de los Warblers? ¿Pero por qué lo llamarían “chico nuevo”?¿Por qué lo pasarían a buscar, para empezar? Estaba divagando mientras tiraba su ropa por la habitación y abría la canilla de agua caliente de la ducha, cuando su celular volvió a sonar. Alguien con un número desconocido lo estaba llamando.

 

-Darren al habla…

 

-Darren, soy Chris.- Apretó con el hombro el teléfono contra su oreja y cerró la llave.

 

-¡Ey, Chris! ¿Cómo estás?

 

-¿Llamé en un mal momento?

 

-No, estaba por ducharme. Prácticamente estaba adentro de la ducha cuando llamaste. Nada más interesante que la lucha contra el gel.

 

-Ah…- Chris quedó en silencio un segundo, antes de agregar:- Era sólo para avisarte que Mark te va pasar a buscar, me dijo que te iba a  mandar un mensaje. Pero no confío demasiado en su memoria.  

 

-¡Lo hizo! Sea quien sea que ese tal Mark es no deberías tenerle tan poca fe.

 

La risa de Chris inundó la línea y Darren sonrío, envolviéndose en el toallón porque se había olvidado de prender la estufa y hacía frío.  

 

-Mark es… Puck. Al final vienen Naya y Chord también.

 

-¡Ah! Genial, mi primera fiesta Glee. Con todas las celebridades… Dios, Chris ¡No puede ser que sólo pueda asociar tú nombre con un personaje!

 

-Bueno, soy el actor que actúa del novio de tu personaje. Tiene sentido, aunque creo que nadie más lo pensaría con esta lógica. Darren, te veo al rato. Por más que sea un placer ser tu celebridad preferida y hablar con mi fan número uno, si lo sigo haciendo no voy a estar listo para cuando te vea en vivo.

 

-¡Que emoción! Voy a escribir en mi twitter que hoy tengo una fiesta en la casa de mi amor platónico. También voy a llevar a escondidas una cámara y voy a sacarle fotos a tu baño y venderlas. A las chicas de tumblr.-Levantó ambas cejas repetidamente, antes de caer en la cuenta que Chris no lo estaba viendo y que ya había cortado.

 

El teléfono volvió a sonar al rato, y Darren sonrió al leerlo.

 

 _Te estoy esperando abajo, lady boy. Mark(SOY PUCK)_

 _  
_

 


	3. Smooth

_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun   
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone   
But you stay so cool-_ **Santana**

 **  
**

Jonathan ya conocía a todos los actores de Glee antes de poner un pie en el set que el programa tenía en los estudios de Fox. Los conocía desde el primer momento en el que Lea le rogó que la acompañara al casting, después de que él mismo haya hablado con Ryan Murphy sobre el papel de Rachel y lo bien que su amiga podría hacerlo.

 

Haber trabajado en teatro y pertenecer y ser a la vez un activista de la comunidad LGBT le trajo esos beneficios. Para Lea. Como por ejemplo haber conocido a Ryan antes de que el proyecto Glee existiera siquiera.

 

En esas audiciones, en las que Lea apretaba tanto su mano que Jonathan debía buscar cualquier cosa para distraerse del momento estresante (y del dolor),  vio por primera vez a Dianna, quien tiraba de las mangas de su sweater y cada dos minutos escribía en su celular, a Amber, quien simplemente escuchaba música y era lejos la más relajada de todas las personas de la habitación y  a Chris.

 

Apenas entraron a la sala la mirada de los dos, la de Lea y la de él, se posaron en aquel niño (porque no había otro modo de describirlo, apenas debía tener 15 y siendo muy generoso) que estaba serio y miraba la puerta donde estaban los productores del show, casi sin parpadear.

 

-Tiene cara de asustado.

 

-Lo dice la que está tan fresca, claro. – Lea levantó la barbilla, orgullosa.

 

-No soy una adolescente, Jon. Sabes que no me lo tomo como algo de vida o muerte, pero creo que ese chico sí.

 

Jon sonrió mientras tomaba asiento con Lea sobre sus piernas porque realmente la sala estaba abarrotada. –No, entiendo que en tu caso es muerte o muerte. No hay ni una pequeña chance de sobrevivir. Si no te toman es la gran catástrofe y me va a tocar recoger todos tus sanguinolentos pedazos.

 

-No debería haberte traído. Ya que no vas a hacer nada, déjame repasar las líneas y anda a hablar con ese chico, me parece demasiado adorable como para dejarlo en ese estado.

 

-¿Estado de…?

 

 -No sé, ¿suicidio mental? ¿Intento de asesinato de una puerta? No me pidas elocuencia. Sólo, repartí alegría. Dale, vete. – Lea se levantó y tiró con fuerza del sweater de Jonathan tratando de levantarlo pero sin logarlo.- Jonathan. No te llevo a comer hoy si no levantas tu culo de mi silla y lo llevas hacia ese pobre chico.

 

\- No creo que ese pobre chico esté muy interesado en mi culo, Lea. –Ella giró a mirarlo, y él los miró de reojo sus ojos claros quedándose un segundo más en Jonathan que en ella, antes de que un gran grupo de gente se interpusiera en el campo de visión.

 

-Créele a mis instintos de hombre gay. Si yo digo que vayas, entonces anda. – Jonathan se incorporó, y después de darle un abrazo a la chica, le besó la mejilla.- ¿Te dije que te ves muy linda de negro? Ese vestido a lo Rachel, con el saco rosa, van a tener EL efecto.

 

-Deja de ilusionarme y andate de una vez, Groff. – Jonathan la levantó en el aire para luego sentarla en la silla antes de escapar de los puños amenazantes de Lea, y cruzó la habitación. Chris estaba sentado en la silla más cercana a la pared, en la silla de al lado había puesto su mochila.

 

-¿Te molesta si me siento? – El más joven levantó la mirada, sus ojos fijos en los de Jonathan, antes de sacudir la cabeza y despejar el asiento, abrazando su mochila.- ¿Estás para el casting?

 

Chris lo miró, miró al suelo y lo volvió a mirar. – Ehm… ¿sí?

 

-Claro, tiene sentido. Yo no, vine a acompañar a una amiga. Por eso pregunté, no es que esté perdido o sólo quiera sacarte charla. Bueno realmente quiero hablar. Yo también soy actor y sé lo que es pasar por estos momentos. – Chris se aclaró la garganta y aflojó un poco la expresión, tratando de relajarse.

 

-No es que no esté acostumbrado a estos momentos. Lo estoy.- dijo hablando bajo, mientras jugaba con las tiras de la mochila.- Pero realmente quiero el papel y tengo la sensación de que nunca lo voy a tener. Ni este ni ninguno.

 

-Es lo que todos pensamos al principio.

 

-No es lo que pienso, es mi experiencia previa. – Chris suspiró, sus ojos vagando por las personas de la habitación. – Estoy seguro que no soy ni un tercio de bueno que el noventa por ciento de los que están acá.

 

-Estoy seguro que sos mejor.

 

Chris lo miró con sus ojos celestes serios pero más brillantes que antes y sus mejillas completamente rojas, y sonrió. Fue apenas un ligero movimiento en la comisura de los labios pero Jonathan lo sintió como una victoria y se paró, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en la dirección del otro, saludándolo, y volvió junto a Lea.

 

Meses más tarde, cuando le ofrecieron el papel de Jesse en Glee, Jonathan se iba a reencontrar con ese ahora no tan niño llamado Chris Colfer, quien apenas lo vio sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo saludó desde lejos, con la mano con la que no sosteniendo su lata de coca light.

 

Chris tenía poco ya de ese niño que apretaba con fuerza su mochila mientras miraba a una puerta, como esperando una sentencia. Este Chris era un joven seguro, suficientemente fuerte como para actuar de un gay en la secundaria viniendo de un pueblo pequeño, ya no tenía la apariencia de un muñeco de porcelana. Bueno, no tanta al menos.

 

-¿Querías ver a Chris? Ahí está. Mi frustración sexual andante. –Le susurró lea mientras se dirigían a la mesa del amuerzo.

 

-¡Jonathan! Si alguna vez imaginé que nos íbamos a reencontrar no pensé que así sería la forma. – Estaban almorzando en el set, en una mesa bastante grande estaban sentados Chris, Lea, Brad, Jenna y Kevin. La mesa todavía era muy grande para ellos. Chris estaba sentado a su lado y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, apoyando la ensalada casi al borde la mesa, para quedar mirándolo.

 

-Yo tampoco, pero me alegra.

 

-Conseguí un papel, no el que fui a buscar pero…- Jonathan observó la forma en que Chris separaba la lechuga del tomate y la zanahoria, y sonrió ante la afirmación tan obvia y sintió que era una especie de broma interna entre ellos, un recuerdo de su primera charla, cuando Chris lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

-Hoy hay una fiesta, una de las _nuestras_ …-  Jonathan era consciente que no debería haber hablado así en frente de sus compañeros de trabajo, como si la comunidad gay fuera una especie de secta, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso cuando Chris por la sorpresa alejó demasiado rápidamente la pajita de su boca, haciendo que la mitad del contenido de ésta cayera sobre su boca y remera.

 

-Mierda.-  El más joven pasó la punta de su lengua por sus labios y Jonathan se encontró imitándolo inconscientemente. Sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esa lengua sonrosada.

 

-Jonathan.- La voz de Lea fue como una bofetada y Jonathan tosió, enderezándose y volviendo la vista al frente donde su mejor amiga lo miraba divertida. - ¿Así que hoy hay fiesta? ¿Puedo ir?

 

-¿Por qué no?

 

Claro que todo iba a salir demasiado mal. Claro que Chris Colfer con su mirada de niño bueno y sus sonrisas gigantes y su adicción por lo light y lo bien que le quedaban los jeans iban a embobarlo. Era una cuestión de pura lógica, y Jonathan vivió esa noche como en una nube de algo más colorido que humo.

 

Hacía calor, era junio y estaban empezando el verano. La música estaba alta, lo cual era predecible. Lady Gaga, Madonna y mucho techno. No había tanta gente, ya que era una fiesta privada, pero había la suficiente como para que Chris se mantuviera pegado a su lado gran parte de la noche, y pegado es totalmente literal, hasta que salieron al jardín y Lea gritó emocionada al ver la pileta.

 

-Chicos tienen que meterse, háganlo por mí que yo con este vestido no puedo. Jonathan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a haber pileta?

 

Chris frunció el entrecejo y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del borde de la pileta. – No estarás pretendiendo que me meta ahí.

 

Jonathan lo miró un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros y sacarse los zapatos y la remera, sonriendo divertido. - ¿Por qué no? Es una fiesta, Chris. Se baila, se toma alcohol y si hay pileta. Es como un tres por uno. –Lea asintió furiosamente, mientras se excusaba para buscar bebidas. Y para ver chicos, ¿a quién quería engañar?  

 

-Vamos Chris, no hay nadie acá. Todos están adentro ¿Cuál es el problema?

 

-No tengo más ropa.

 

-Yo tampoco. – Ambos se miraron y Jonathan volvió a ver a ese niño asustado que realmente no extrañaba.-Vamos Chris. Un actor tiene que experimentar.

 

-Eso sonó horrible, Groff.- Jonathan sonrió cuando le agarró la mano y lo acercó un poco más al borde de la pileta. El agua se hubiese visto oscura si no hubiera sido por la iluminación interna de la pileta y Jonathan esperó que eso le diera más seguridad al menor.

 

-Solo… no te espantes por esto. – De un movimiento rápido levantó los brazos de Chris, sacándole la remera y la tiró sobre la suya. – Ahora, es tu turno de elegir. O vas al agua con zapatos y jean, o te los sacas.

 

Chris abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla, sus mejillas rojas. Clavó la mirada en el piso mientras se sacaba los zapatos y respiró profundo antes de desabotonar el primer botón del jean, sus manos temblaban. –Podría denunciarte por esto.

 

-¿Por obligarte a meterte en una pileta? Eso es nuevo. – Jonathan se terminó de sacar el pantalón y se paró frente a Chris sus manos sobre las de él. Chris lo miró, su mirada era desafiante, y Jonathan usó todo su autocontrol para no besarlo ahí mismo. Apenas tiene diecinueve años, se recordó mientras le bajaba el pantalón suavemente para que la ropa interior quedara en su lugar. Volvió a agarrarle la mano y se tiró al agua, arrastrando a Chris con él.

 

-Al menos podrías haber avisado. – Le reprochó cuando salió a la superficie, su respiración entrecortada. Jonathan le pasó una mano por el pelo mojado y rió.

 

-Creí que era obvio, ¿para qué más podría haberte agarrado de la mano?- ambos quedaron callados y Chris sacudió la cabeza, antes de sumergirse y hacerle cosquillas. Jonathan tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pasó ambos brazos por debajo de los de Chris levantándolo y alejándolo de su estómago, el otro pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y el beso que siguió no fue algo buscado, fue algo inevitable. Las piernas de Chris se aferraron a su cadera, mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza su pelo.

 

Al principio fue sólo un beso, inocente, labios sobre labios. Pero Chris se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Jonathan y de pronto había lengua y dientes y Jonathan lo agarró por la cintura, apoyándolo contra el borde de la pileta.

 

-¡jonathan! No sabes quién está acá. – El grito hizo que Chris lo empujara con fuerza, tirándolo bajo el agua y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que al lado de Lea estaba Zachary Quinto. 


	4. You've got a friend in me

_Some other folks might be_ _  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do   
It's me and you- _ **You’ve got a friend in me** ****

_‘Te están haciendo un contrato hasta terminar la segunda temporada.’_

 

Despertarse con un mensaje de Chris siempre provocó una extraña presión en el estómago de Darren y una sonrisa enorme, dormida, pero enorme. De esas sonrisas que es mejor que nadie vea. Nunca.

 

Esa mañana fue especial. Normalmente los mensajes eran divertidos, a veces eran sólo letras o palabras sin sentido de lo que aprendió era Chris sonámbulo, pero esa vez la razón de su sonrisa no tenía que ver exactamente con Chris.

 

Había quedado como fijo al menos para esa temporada en una de las series más populares de la televisión actual.  Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 

 _‘Llama cuando te despiertes.’_ Era un mensaje de su representante. En seguida volvió a sonar y Darren gruñó, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, pero cuando no dejó de sonar estiró una mano y lo agarró, atendiendo.

 

-Creo que gané, me debes algo.

 

-Nunca apostamos. –Chris rió y Darren sonrió, apretando la cara contra la almohada.

 

-Fue una apuesta implícita. Me debes algo.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Me vas a acompañar a un recital hoy a la noche-. La idea no sonaba para nada mala y después de todo, él también tenía que festejar.

 

El local estaba repleto, apenas Chris y Darren llegaron tuvieron que maniobrar entre la multitud para intentar llegar a la sección del VIP lo cual costó más de lo imaginado ya que aún en la oscuridad había gente que los reconocían y los paraban para saludarlos (Darren todavía no podía creer cuando alguien se quedaba mirándolo con reconocimiento en sus ojos, menos en ese ambiente).

 

-Mucha gente-. Chris arrugó el entrecejo y agarró la muñeca de Darren, incitándolo a caminar más rápido, pero Darren estaba demasiado entretenido mirando los equipos sobre el escenario y no parecía darse cuenta de que no estaban pasando tan desapercibidos como a Chris le hubiese gustado. – Darren… Move las piernas más rápido, ¿queres?

 

\- Tengo patitas cortas, Chris. No puedo ir a tu ritmo.- El más alto se acomodó mejor los anteojos oscuros y se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

 

-¿Preferís que nos quedemos acá? Está bastante oscuro y se va a escuchar mejor. – Darren los acomodó mejor un poco más lejos de los parlantes de lo que Chris había quedado y sonrió cuando las pocas luces que había se apagaron definitivamente.

 

-No es como que hubiésemos podido llegar lejos de cualquier forma.- Susurró contra la oreja de él y Chris sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba los anteojos en el bolsillo de su camisa, las luces del escenario se encendieron y Darren se apretó más contra su costado a la vez que la multitud se movía más cerca del escenario. - ¿Vamos?

 

-¿A dónde?- Chris tuvo que gritar sobre el rugido de la multitud cuando la cantante rubia se mostró en el escenario.

 

-A vivir el show, obvio.

 

-¿Dónde estabas? Te perdí cuando nos metimos entre la gente. – Darren le dio un trago largo a su cerveza, mirando hacia un punto cercano a la cara de Chris, pero no exactamente a ésta.

 

-Si no te encontraba por acá juro que iba a preocuparme. Pensé que ibas a estar adentro… como todavía no terminó el recital.

 

\- Ya sé. Me encontré con Dom, pero también lo perdí y creí que había salido así que vine a buscarlo y no estaba, pero la luna estaba demasiado linda como para no quedarme acá mirándola, y el violeta te queda lindo Chris, deberías usarlo más seguido ¿Cómo la estas pasando? No soy muy fan de Gaga pero estaba dando un buen show, hasta que vi a Dom… porque esta Dom, no me acuerdo si te conté, bueno lo vi y me giré a hablar con alguien y después no estaba más y… ah ya te conté esto ¿cierto?- Por ahí si Darren no hubiese tenido la cara de perdido que tenía en ese momento, con los ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados, y no tirara con demasiada concentración de los cordones de su buzo (la cerveza totalmente olvidada cuando agregó a la explicación exagerados gestos), como si fuera la cosa más entretenida del mundo, Chris se hubiera reído, pero todo lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y apoyar una mano sobre su rodilla.

 

-¿Estas bien?

 

-¿Dónde estabas? – Darren lo miró y tembló ligeramente, se veía aterrorizado y Chris se sintió culpable, cuando él había empezado a ser reconocido, a ser “famoso”, siempre tuvo a alguien a su lado cuidándolo, acompañándolo, guiándolo y él había dejado a Darren sólo a la primera salida.  Que encima había sido en su honor.

 

-Ocupado. Darren, te llevo a tu casa.

 

-No. Gaga. Querías verla. – Suspiró y arrugó el entrecejo, como si realmente le hubiera costado decir esas cuatro palabras.

 

-Puedo verla otro día.- La música se oía aún desde afuera, pero Chris no dudó demasiado en pasar una mano por la cintura del otro y levantarlo. - ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

 

-No…- Darren apoyó la frente contra el hombro del más alto y rió. - Nunca me había pegado tan fuerte. Mierda, hace frío, Chris ¿por qué no te abrigaste más? Te vas a enfermar y no vas a cantar y voy a extrañar tu voz-. Chris lo agarró más fuerte cuando Darren consiguió tambalearse sin siquiera haber intentado caminar y repitió la pregunta. –No recuerdo, Colfer. No me acuerdo dónde vivo. – Por alguna extraña razón que no se molestó en compartir, Darren encontró la situación tremendamente graciosa, así que volvió a reírse, sólo que esta vez cayó sentado en el cordón de la calle. Chris lo levantó rápidamente, tratando de no llamar aún más la atención y apretó una mano contra la boca de Darren, obligándolo a mantenerse callado, mientras que con la otra lo llevaba hasta su auto y lo hacía entrar en él.

 

-Dios, Darren ¿La Universidad no te enseñó a no aceptar cualquier cosa que te dieran?

 

-Justamente me enseñó eso, Chris. Fomenta la sociabilización de las drogas, básicamente.

 

Durante el viaje Darren se mantuvo sorprendentemente callado, apretando la nariz contra el vidrio del asiento del acompañante y cuando llegaron al departamento de Chris, subió las escaleras sin errarle al escalón una sola vez (por las dudas Chris tenía una mano apoyada en su espalda).

 

-¿Esta es tu casa?

 

-Mjm.- Chris prendió la luz y se sacó las botas, dejándolas al lado de la puerta. -¿Tenes hambre, Darren?- El de cabello negro negó con la cabeza pero abrió la heladera igual, sacando una botella de agua y tomando directamente del pico. – Que bien, yo tampoco tengo. – Chris se apoyó en la mesada mientras observaba cómo Darren tomaba sin siquiera parar para respirar y se preguntó por qué no le parecía tan surrealista la imagen como sonaba en su cabeza la idea. Nunca había llevado a nadie que no fuera familia o viejos conocidos a su casa. Nunca nadie había dormido en su casa y ahí estaba Darren Criss, drogado y atragantándose con agua mineral en su cocina, y no sonaba nada raro, nada incomodo, porque cuando Darren dejó de toser, giró a mirarlo y le sonrió, sus ojos fijos en él y su sonrisa demasiado cálida.

 

-¿Qué significa que estabas ocupado?

 

-No ahora, Darren. – Después de mucho intentar, había logrado meter a su coactor en la cama que era suficientemente grande para que entraran bastante cómodos. Pero el mayor no parecía tener demasiado interés en dormir.

 

-Quiero saber, Chris ¿en dónde estabas?

 

-Darren, quiero dormir –. Darren se movió y Chris sintió su respiración muy cercana a su cuello, la cama un poco hundida a su derecha, pero la oscuridad de la habitación se le hacía imposible verlo.

 

-Por favor, ¡quiero saber!

 

-No te quiero contar.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Con quién te fuiste?- Darren apoyó todo su peso en su mano derecha que casualmente cayó en el estómago de Chris y éste saltó, tosiendo, y prendió el velador.

 

-Darren, dormí o te saco afuera. – los ojos de Darren ya no estaban tan rojos pero la sonrisa perdida seguía ahí.- Te juro que lo hago.

 

-Estabas con un chico en… en el baño. – Chris sintió como las mejillas se le coloreaban antes de poder impedirlo y agarró la almohada y le pegó a Darren con ella, haciendo que éste perdiera el balance y cayera acostado a la cama.

 

-Darren no preguntes estas cosas. Es de mala educación.

 

-¡Vamos, Chris! Podes contarme estas cosas, ¿Qué andabas haciendo? –Chris volvió a apagar el velador y se tapó la cara con la almohada, pero Darren se pegó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura y metiendo su cabeza también bajo la almohada. –No te pido detalles, sólo saber qué al menos uno de los dos tuvo una buena noche.

 

-No fue tan espectacular tampoco.

 

-¿No daba buen sexo oral?

 

-Basta, Darren.- Chris intentó alejarlo, pero Darren se le pegó más, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

 

-¿Era eso? Prometo que no molesto más.

 

-Sí.

 

-Que duermas bien- . Chris no la vio, pero podía jurar que la sonrisa que Darren tenía seguramente en su cara nada tenía que ver con los estupefacientes.  


End file.
